


Something to Fight For

by ElfrootAndEezo



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Mass Effect 3, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Morning Cuddles, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfrootAndEezo/pseuds/ElfrootAndEezo
Summary: While cuddled in bed, two spectres discuss their future and past, realising that their love for each other is something to cherish and fight for.





	

Shepard stirred as she freed herself from the haze of sleep. The lights of the Citadels day cycle crept through the blinds, casting the room with a dim glow. The bed shifted as Kaidan mumbled beside her, throwing his arm over her waist as he pulled her near.

 

“G’morning.” Kaidan’s voice was low and heavy with sleep. Shepard smiled in response and squirmed under his arm until she was close enough to plant a kiss on his cheek.

 

“Coffee?” Shepard asked as she tried to wriggle free. As tempting as spending the day in bed with Kaidan was, Shepard knew she had a lot to do in preparation the party.

 

“Not yet,” Kaidan pulled her to him once more. Shepard smiled under the weight of his arm, here it was easy to forget the war, to forget her death and the work they had to put in to set things straight between them. “I'm not ready to let you go just yet.”

 

“Kaidan.” Shepard said softly, her weak attempt at convincing the both of them that they had things to do. Kaidan responded with a trail of soft kisses, peppering her face and neck. Shepard watched as his golden gaze fell on her, a playful smirk tugging at his lips, a gaze that threatened to send all cohesive thoughts out the window.

 

“Shore leaves almost up.”

 

“I know,” Shepard tried to wriggle free once more. “That's why I'm trying to organise tonight's party.”

 

“We have all day for that,” Kaidan kissed her forehead. “Right now, I just want us.”

 

Shepard watched him intently for a moment before settling into his arms. “You've got me.”

 

Kaidan sighed as he began rubbing circles on Shepard's side. “I'm not ready for this to be over.” Shepard raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Time with you, without danger and responsibility waring us down.”

 

“I'm not ready either,” Shepard smiled reassuringly. “But, we have no choice. If we don't win this war, there will be no more moments like this. For anyone.”

 

Kaidan shifted his attention to a small scar on her shoulder, tracing his fingers over it gently. “What if we don't get another chance?”

 

“Then we be grateful we got this chance.” Shepard swallowed, and ran her hand through his dark hair. She was grateful they’d had the chance to meet, and grateful again that they had reunited. It was a small glimmer of light in the impending doom.

 

“I can't go through it again,” Kaidan's usually calm voice trembled. “I can't walk out of this one without you.”

 

“Kaidan,” Shepard focused her eyes on him. “I'm going to do everything I can to make sure that we walk out of this war together.”

 

“Those two years were the darkest and hardest of my life.” Kaidan’s voice was low. “The Normandy’s final moments and your last breaths over Alchera haunted me every time I closed my eyes. And I couldn't even grieve properly for you or the life we should have had because of the Alliance.”

 

“If I hadn't died, what life would we be living?” Shepard asked, a small smile tugging at her lips, urging Kaidan to enjoy their time together. She was here now.

 

“I'd have taken you home to meet my parents, taken you out on some real dates. You'd have made Captain, we’d have bought a home, got married. I might’ve left the frontline to teach and you’d still be infuriating the Council. Maybe we’d be starting a family, I don’t know.” Kaidan gave a half smile. “At the very least I’d have spent those two years at your side.”

 

Shepard smiled, bringing him into a gentle kiss. It was a life she'd always wanted but thought she'd never get. Something for after the next battle, provided she made it out. “We have our whole lives for that. Long happy lives, without a reaper in sight.”

 

Kaidan chuckled, though it didn't erase the pain still clear in his eyes. “You promise?”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Shepard,” Kaidan tucked a loose hair behind her ear, his gaze locking onto hers. “After the war, let’s get married.”

 

“Why Kaidan, are you proposing to me?” Shepard smiled playfully.

 

“Yes Ma’am.” Kaidan nodded back with a pleased smile.

 

“After the war?”

 

“The minute it’s over.”

 

“Kaidan,” Shepard smiled, propping herself up on an elbow. She found clarity in his eyes. War time had a way of making you realise your priorities. It let you focus on your needs and your heart, forgetting things of insignificance. Kaidan mattered. Their future mattered. The realisation that she wasn’t prepared to let Kaidan slip away from her again fuelled her fire. She’d fight for the galaxy, for humanity and for their future. “Will you marry me, today?”

 

“Really?” Kaidan raised an eyebrow.

 

“We have all day.” Shepard smirked, pleased with the huge grin that had spread across Kaidan’s face. “I know a Salarian Magistrate who would be more than willing to help two spectres skip the lengthy process and get hitched.”

 

“Well then,” Kaidan smiled, kissing Shepard on the lips once more before climbing out of bed. “Let’s go get married.”

 


End file.
